1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a reset technique, and more particularly, relates to a server system and an auto-reset method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Network is an indispensable way for communication in the life of modern times. As an important tool for providing network services, a server should be capable of processing large amounts of data. Therefore a server should be well designed both in data processing and cooling capacities, so as to achieve the most effective control.
Recently, with respect to the design of server system, a CPLD is often used to realize the functions such as power management, cooling mechanism management and event recording for systems. As the design becomes more and more complex, it is often required to modify the program code recorded into the CPLD, so it is also required to conduct an update process frequently. However, after the CPLD finishes the update process, it is required to reset the CPLD to operate according to the new program code stably. Currently, there is still no effective auto-reset mechanism available to allow the CPLD to be conveniently and quickly auto-reset after finishing the update process.
Therefore, how to design a new server system and an auto-reset method of the same capable of realizing the purpose mentioned above has become a problem that needs to be addressed in the art.